Weird Dream
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Ketika Akashi bermimpi tentang kekasihnya. Namun bukan mimpi yang pantas untuk diingat. / "Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge" / AkaFuri's Fanfiction


Akashi pasti bermimpi. Tidak, dia berkhayal dengan imajinasi liar tingkat dewa. Ah, yang lebih cocok, mungkin otaknya sudah hancur lebur digerus oleh pikiran-pikiran kotor yang menghinggapinya setiap ia mengingat sosok kekasih cokelatnya.

Karena, bagaimana mungkin, ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya, Akashi mendapati seorang atau sesosok Furihata Kouki tengah duduk di atas tubuhnya? Akashi ingin kembali menarik selimutnya dan tidur, namun mata dwi warnanya menangkap sesuatu yang asing namun familiar muncul dari kepala Kouki-nya tercinta.

Sesuatu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _neko mimi_! Dan lagi apa yang mengayun-ayun dari balik tubuh si cokelat? Ekor? Ekorkah itu? Yang mengayun ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan gerakan statis itu ekor bukan? Ekor kucing bukan!? Akashi ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat untuk membuatnya sadar.

"Sei~~~ Ayo main, nyaaann~~~~" ujar sosok Kouki itu.

Nyan?

* * *

**Weird Dream**

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Cavallone  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance, Humor  
Main Pair: AkaFuri (Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki)  
Character lain yang nongol cuma numpang lewat, jadi cuekin aja… *digampar Kuroko*  
Summary : Ketika Akashi bermimpi tentang kekasihnya. Namun bukan mimpi yang pantas untuk diingat. / "Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge" / AkaFuri's Fanfiction  
WARNING: Miss typo, Yaoi, rada gaje Neko!Mimi, Mesum!Akashi, OOC  
Don't Like? Just Leave! Tombol back dan close tersedia untuk anda.  
Dee Udah kasih warning ya, kalo maksa baca jangan nyalahin Dee yah…. XXDD

* * *

Kini Akashi telah bersiap dan memakai baju seragamnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Akashi berharap dengan mandi dia akan menjadi lebih segar dan sosok khayalannya itu akan menghilang. Namun sosok Kouki itu malah sekarang sedang bermain dan berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya.

Melirik sekilas sosok Furihata Kouki yang entah bagaimana memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing dan sibuk berceloteh nyan-nyan-nyan dengan suaranya yang imut. Akashi jadi ingin mendengar bagaimana suara desahan Kouki yang sekarang. Pasti sangat imut mendengar suara nyan-nyan-nyan yang mendesahkan namanya.

Sekali lagi Akashi ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Bagaimana bisa ia, seorang Akashi Seijuurou, emperor _absolute_, pewaris tunggal perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, memiliki pikiran sekotor dan seliar itu. Bagaimana pun tidak mungkin ada orang yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi setengah kucing dalam semalam. Karena seingat Akashi, Kouki masih tidak mempunyai kuping dan ekor kucing ketika mereka berkencan di festival sekolah Seirin 2 hari lalu.

"Sei~~~ Mau kemana, nyan~~~?" nada manja itu kembali memasuki gendang telinganya. Akashi memutuskan untuk menghiraukan panggilan itu dan kembali berkemas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sosok Kouki itu cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya. Kemudian dia turun dari ranjang dan bermanja-manja pada diri Akashi.

"Nyaaann~~~~ Aku ikut, nyaann~~~~" ucapnya sambil terus mengesekkan pipinya pada punggung Akashi.

'_Tahan, Seijuurou, tahan. Ini hanya khayalanmu. Ini tidak nyata.'_ Akashi terus membatin menahan diri agar tidak melakukan yang iya-iya dengan sosok _neko_ Kouki itu.

"Seeeii~~~~~ Aku lapar, nyan…. Aku mau susu, nyan~~~~ Beri aku susu, Sei~~~" lanjut sosok Kouki itu.

'_Hah? Apa katanya tadi? Dia mau kuberi susu? Susu yang mana? Sebentar, susu itu apa? Apa itu cairan putih penuh protein yang memiliki rasa manis namun juga gurih yang kalau berceceran di sekitar mulut akan menyebabkan rasa lengket di wajah? Tunggu! Kenapa jadinya aku membayangkan Kouki minum _"susu"_ku!? Tenang, Seijuurou, tenang.'_ Batin Akashi kembali dilema hanya karena mendengar sosok Kouki itu meminta susu darinya.

Lelah dengan pergulatan batinnya, Akashi berjalan menjauhi sosok Kouki yang masih setia bermanja-manja pada dirinya. Menghela nafas lelah, sekalian menenangkan diri, Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di ujung tempat tidurnya. Akashi berupaya tidak mempedulikan sosok Kouki itu yang ikut duduk, namun sosok Kouki itu duduk di lantai, menempatkan kepalanya pada paha Akashi.

"Nyaaaann~~~~ Disini nyaman, nyaan~~~~" ujar sosok itu sambil menyamankan kepalanya di paha Akashi.

Akashi kembali mengutuk dan menyumpah serapahi pikiran-pikiran kotor yang kembali menginvasi otaknya. Namun sosok Kouki yang kini malah menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke paha Akashi itu begitu menggoda iman Akashi. Akashi menggenggam tangannya sendiri kuat-kuat, berusaha meredakan hasrat primata yang mulai merasukinya.

'_Seijuurou, dia pasti bukan Kouki-mu. Karena Kouki-mu tidak mungkin—'_ Akashi melirik ke bawah dan mendapati sosok itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat polos dan begitu menggoda di saat bersamaan.

'—_siaaaalll! Kouki maupun sosok Kouki yang ini memang menggoda! Demi segala _lucky item_ aneh Shintarou dan majalah nista Daiki, siapa pun tolong aku untuk keluar dari khayalanku ini!'_ batin Akashi kian nelangsa dan OOC.

Sosok Kouki itu melihat Akashi menundukkan wajahnya dan gemetaran dengan tangan terkepal kuat-kuat. Sosok Kouki itu sangat khawatir dengan sikap Akashi yang seperti terombang-ambing dalam samudera kebingungan. Bangkit dari duduknya di lantai, sosok Kouki itu malah naik ke atas pangkuan Akashi dan menjilat pipi Akashi.

"Sei, _daijoubu_, nyan?" tanya sosok Kouki itu dengan pandangan mata khawatir. Namun bukan itu yang Akashi pedulikan, melainkan,

'_Holly shi*t! Pantatnya menggesek itu-ku! Ah, pantatnya kenyal dan padat sekali. Tidak! Bukan! Salah! Bukan itu fokusnya! Sadar Seijuurou!'_ Akashi menampar dirinya dalam hati.

"Sei~~?" sosok Kouki itu kembali mengeluarkan suara manjanya dan entah sadar atau tidak, sosok Kouki itu juga semakin menggesek junior Akashi.

"Sei, tidak mau beri Kouki susu, nyaan?"

Suara pecah terdengar. Pertahanan diri Akashi hancur selebur-leburnya dihajar sosok Kouki berkuping kucing yang begitu menggoda iman Akashi. Dengan segera Akashi merangkulkan lengannya pada pinggang sosok Kouki itu dan berbalik, merebahkan tubuh sosok Kouki pada tempat tidur di belakang mereka. Akashi melonggarkan dasi yang telah ia pakai.

"Ini semua salahmu. Kau yang menggodaku hingga seperti ini." Ujar Akashi pada sosok Kouki yang ada di bawahnya.

"Nya-nyaan? Kouki nakal, nyan? Sei mau hukum Kouki, nyaan?" tanya sosok Kouki itu sambil gemetar.

"Fuh. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menghukummu. Malah aku akan memberikan yang kau inginkan daritadi."

"Jadi Sei akan beri Kouki susu, nyaan?"

"Ya. Bersiaplah meminum 'susu', Kouki."

"Aaannnhh.. Nya-Nyaaaaaaaannn~~~~~~~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HUWAAAAAAAHHH!" Akashi terbangun sambil berteriak kencang.

"Haa… haah… Mi-mimpi? Syukurlah." Kemudian Akashi menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuh bagian bawahnya. Melihat dan merasakan kalau bagian bawahnya basah dan lengket dan sudah mengeluarkan 'susu'. Akashi melipat kakinya ke dada, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela kedua lututnya.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

[Moshi-moshi?]

"Tetsuya, aku mohon dengan sangat padamu. Jangan lagi mengirim foto Kouki mengenakan _neko mimi_ atau _inu mimi_ atau sebagainya padaku."

[Memang kenapa, Akashi-kun?]

"…."

[Akashi-kun?]

"….Kumohon, Tetsuya. Ini demi mempertahankan rasionalitas dan logikaku."

[… Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun.]

Dan sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak oleh Akashi. Kuroko memandang teleponnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kurokoooooo! Hentikan ini! Aku malu! Kenapa aku yang laki-laki tapi kau suruh mengenakan seragam untuk perempuan?!" teriakan histeris bercampur malu keluar dari mulut Furihata.

"Ini karena kau kalah taruhan denganku, Furihata-kun. Jadi kau harus mengenakan baju itu untuk satu jam." Balas Kuroko datar sambil terus memfoto sosok Furihata Kouki yang mengenakan seragam perempuan sekolah Seirin.

"Lagipula kenapa kau bisa punya baju seperti ini sih, Kuroko?!"

"Oh, kadang aku suka memakainya untuk menyamar dan mendapatkan promosi _vanilla milkshakes_ gratis. Untunglah ukuran badan kita tidak jauh berbeda, Furihata-kun."

"Kurokoooooooo!"

Dan sepertinya nanti malam Akashi akan kembali bermimpi hal-hal aneh karena siangnya Kuroko mengirimkan foto Furihata yang difotonya tadi pada ponsel Akashi.

**REAL END**

* * *

Buahahahahahaha….. Demi apa Akashi mesum banget…. Dia mimpi basah tentang neko!Kouki. Belum lagi Kuroko iseng banget…. Udah disuruh jangan kirim foto lagi ke Akashi, masih juga dikirim….

(Kuro: Akashi-kun kan melarang aku mengirim foto Furihata-kun yang mengenakan _mimi-mimi_ aneh. Sedangkan aku mengirim foto Seifuku!Furihata-kun pada Akashi-kun, bukan Mimi!Furihata-kun.)

….dasar Kuroko iblis bertampang malaikat…. Jadi udah jelas kan siapa penyebab Akashi bermimpi aneh tentang Kouki?

Sebenarnya Akashi udah tahu kalau Neko!Kouki itu hanya delusi dan mimpinya semata. Tapi apa daya, Akashi tidak mampu untuk bangun dari mimpi basahnya. Cowok itu kan kalau udah mimpi basah gak bakal bangun sebelum "keluar", jadi wajar aja Akashi baru bangun setelah dia "keluar". Malah kalau ada cowok yang bangun sebelum "keluar", maka cowok harus segera "membereskan" kebutuhannya sebelum semuanya terlambat(?).

Yosh ini aja deh yang Dee persembahkan pada pembaca sekalian… Ide ini keluar ketika Dee liat doujin dimana Akashi minta(baca: maksa) Kouki make neko mimi di hari Cat Day... Tidak ada sequel untuk karya ini, jadi jangan minta sequel yah… *wink*

At least, would you give me feedback, please?

Mdn17042015


End file.
